Monster
by Diplomatic Immunity
Summary: Someone has a secret, and someone is willing to kill them for it. Will they survive, or will they die, along with everyone close to them?


**A/N: **This is kind of a crossover with the manga Claymore, but I don't know anything about the stroy, I just got the name of the monster from there. Sorry if it seems a bit rushed.

Disclaimer: I don't own Megaman, Claymore, or the term Yoma.

**Monster**

Person's POV

Coming home today, I noticed that there was something odd about the house. There was just this feeling everywhere that something very horrible was going on.

I stepped into the library, and came across a sight I'll never forget. There on the floor, laying facedown in a pool of blood, was the butler, John. I took a small, shaky step backwards, suddenly feeling very sick. The door on the opposite side of the room opened, and I frantically looked around for a hiding place or some kind of object that would do any amount of damage. I quickly knelt behing the desk and grabbed a letter opener that had been left lying out. My heart was beating fast and hard, but I somewhat relaxed as I watched my father walk in. Standing up, I quickly got his attention.

"F-father, I - I found him here, h-he's..." I couldn't finish.

My father turned to face me, and I noticed that there was something very strange about him. There was a scary look in his eyes that really freaked me out, and his hands were covered in something red.

"Yes. He's dead, I know." He walked over to the body and turned it over with his foot. The head rolled to the side and I saw the most frightening thing I could ever possibly think of. John's face was covered in blood. His eyes wide in terror, his mouth open as if to scream. There was a huge gaping hole in his chest, his body was torn open from throat to waistline. It took me a minute to realize that my father was speaking.

"Yes, he was so young, not very filling, but tasty. You should have heard him scream."

My head snapped up to look at the other man again, but he had changed drastically in appearance. He was much taller now, with dark gold eyes, and he had

become very muscular. His hands had grown larger, his arms longer, and he'd suddenly acquired claws and a mouthful of jagged teeth. He turned towards me

and his face split into a wide bloodstained grin.

"W-what? What happened? W-w-what's going on?" I stuttered in horror. I couln't believe this was happening, It was impossible!

"You honestly think I was human all this time? Hah! No boy, I am no human. I, am Yoma."

A Yoma. A vicious killer. A bloodthirsty monster! If that was my father, then what did that make me?

"I can't believe you've never noticed it. The missing servants. The screams from downstairs when I killed them." he paused.

"Your mother."

I flinched at the memory of my mother. I never knew her, but I'd heard about her from the servants. They said that one day, they just found her in the study, dead.

And now, I know why. The thing that had once been my father looked at me again. I could feel my fear slowly melting away, to be replaced with hot anger. He must

have seen it in my eyes, Because things went from bad, to worse.

"Yes boy, your mother. You're probably the only reason she survived so long. She always looked so tasty... But I'll bet you're wondering what that makes _you_ aren't

you? You are very special, and I'm betting that you are the only child to ever be born half human, and half Yoma."

Half Yoma. The words slowly worked their way into my mind. I was half Yoma. Half monster. All feeling faded into black, and I wondered, What now?

"You have two choices, you can join me, or you can run. But if you run, I will find you, and when I do, I will kill you." I could feel tears start to come up as he said those words. I had to choose between living in fear before dying slowly or forgetting everthing I have ever known to live as a moster? I couldn't take this anymore, I had to find someone who would know what to do. But who? Who would help me? Then it came to me. The Hikaris. They knew what it was like to have a huge secret, I knew I could trust them. And if that thing before me came, I would fight, or run, or do whatever it took to keep my friends safe. With new courage, I stood tall and faced the nightmare.

"Then you will search." I said before running out the door. I ran harder and faster than I'd ever run before. I knew he wasn't coming after me. I'd have been able to hear him. When I got to the right street, everything started to hit me at once. All the fear, hurt and anger came back full force. Hot tears ran down my face and I slowed my frantic sprint to a slow, shaky walk. I barely made it to the door before I collapsed.

A/N: This is my first story that I ever had the guts to post, I hope it doesn't suck. You probably know who the nameless person in this chapter is, but let me know who you think they are(this is just so I can brag about how brilliant you guys are.).

Thanks!


End file.
